JP2009-154817A discloses a steering device that includes a shock absorbing mechanism. The shock absorbing mechanism absorbs shock energy generated by collision of a driver with a steering wheel at the time of vehicle collision.
This steering device includes a bracket and a capsule. The bracket is used for mounting an upper column on a vehicle body. The capsule is press-fitted to a flange portion of the bracket. A bolt hole is provided in the capsule. The capsule is fixed to the vehicle body by inserting a bolt through the bolt hole. Additionally, a through hole is provided in each of the bracket and the capsule at a position facing each other. A resin pin is formed by means of injection molding of resin into these through holes. The bracket is fixed to the capsule by means of this resin pin.
At the time of vehicle collision, when a shock is applied to the steering wheel in a direction along which the bracket slides with respect to the capsule due to the collision of the driver with the steering wheel, the resin pin is broken to absorb shock energy.